Enders Cross
by Proze
Summary: Ranma and the Beginings of Battle School. Finally Getting around to actually writing it. (like i said i would Forever ago)
1. Enders Cross Concept

Enders Cross  
  
By Proze  
  
Heres My Idea for a Story, Trying to decide wether or not its worth writing,or if someone has already written something like it and I just dont know about it.  
  
Personally im seeing a bit of a Pre-History Type deal for this, I really would rather not mess with the exsisting timeline, so instead How about some previous students of battle school.  
  
Various setups could include Genma Selling Ranma to the I.F. Thinking he could steal him back not really understanding battleschool. Ranma Having siblings, Ranko And Ryouga For example but Niether being fit for battleschool, etc...  
  
Ideas for the Cast  
  
Ryouga: Ranma's Worst Battleschool Rival,trusted Part of Ranma's Army, Ryouga as a Faculty Training Tool for Ranma, Ordinary Martial Artist Dealing with Post-Battleschool, Post Pre-command/Command Ranma. Achilles to Ranma's Bean  
  
Akane: Earth Girl Engaged to Post-Battleschool Ranma, Battleschool Member Low in the Rankings trying to improve joining ranma's army acceling and becoming great, Becoming ranma's confidant etc...  
  
Nabiki: Battle Schools Great Psychological Terrorist *grin* , I mean this is Nabiki We are talking about.  
  
Earth Nabiki being severly outmaneuvered by post battleschool Ranma  
  
Kasumi: Motherly Figure to a Post-Battleschool Ranma, With ranma Constantly Questioning her Motives (battleschool breeds suspicion of niceness dont ya know) Kasumi as Sister Carlotta type Figure.  
  
Genma & Nodoka: Other than getting Ranma To the Battleschool The only purpose they would have, especially for a post battleschool ranma, would be as objects of derision, Hatred, and outright nastiness and dislike. Or at least thats what i would like to see.  
  
Ranma's Martial Arts: If you've Read Enders Game, You know That ranmas Martial arts skills Would be minimal, With leadership and Tactics being what he would be more focused towards.  
  
Amazons: Cologne as an administrator, Shampoo/Moose as Opponents on Battlestation or Exchange Students on earth. Amazon Laws would have little Impact, Would not be used whatsoever methinks. Especially with the I.F. and all the international agreements etc....  
  
// Short Introduction \\  
  
"You say he will become a great warrior?" asked a rather large and pudgy man. "Of that you can rest assured, Those who attend battleschool are gauronteed to become great" said A tall man, wearing a rather  
  
elaborate military uniform. "So are we in agreement, Mr. Saotome? he asked. "Yes Colonel Paitsky, For a two year supply of fish and rice, You can Take my boy to this Battleschool of yours." The Colonel Smirked slightly at this, and slipped a document from within his jacket. "Not that I Personally Doubt your word Mr. Saotome, But My superiors have required me to have this in writing so if you will just sign here, Your Fish and rice are waiting outside." Of course This was all the balding patriarch of the saotome clan needed to hear, he quickly grabbed the pen proffered to him, and proceeded to sign the document, In great hurry to recieve his... Spoils shall we say. As soon as his name was upon the paper, He rushed outside the small school office they had been meeting in and started gorging himself upon the food he found. The Colonel Simply sat there and picked up the paper before him. "How Such a man Could be the parent of such a child, I will never know." He muttered under his breath. Quickly Glancing through the document in his hands, What could only be described as an evil grin, appeared upon his face. He secured the document within a briefcase at his side and left the room. Stopping only to pick up a 5 year old boy with a small pigtail , who was standing outside watching, with a disgusted look upon his face, as his father gorged on fish and rice. 


	2. Enders Cross Prologue

Enders Cross A Ranma ½ Crossover Story By Proze  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, the disclaimer is unavailable for comment at this time, please check back later.  
  
--==Prolouge==-- "Are you Sure about this?"  
  
"Of Course I am, besides, it is a little late to have doubts, the first fleet of ships is already on its way"  
  
"It seems foolish to start training these kids now. That part of the plan is years away."  
  
"You know why we do this. We need to get people used to the school. Don't you think the people would get suspicious if Years down the road we suddenly started recruiting people without a visible threat?"  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"Of course I am. Now you need to start the recruiting process."  
  
"Where am I supposed to find all these 'Geniuses' that the program calls for?"  
  
" It doesn't matter, just find them"  
  
"*Sigh* So what are you calling this place of yours"  
  
"Battle School."  
  
There is something refreshing about the fall. Maybe it's the beauty of nature as the trees perform a vivid dance of multi-colored delight, or perhaps it could be the quiet of the night as one gazes up into the heavens contemplating the universe and the meaning of ones place within it. Maybe it could even be some feeling that enfolds humanity, giving them a feeling of peace and contentment. "Whhaaaaatt?!?!?" Well, Maybe not all of humanity. Let us focus on this disturbance to the order of the world.  
  
Hmmm, Interesting scene that we've arrived at, we've arrived just in time for the conclusion of what appears to have been a lengthy argument. Lets look and listen in.  
  
"Mr. Saotome, as put forth in statute 5732 of Japanese National Law, all children resident in Japan between the ages of 5-18 must attend school." Says a large man, wearing a traditional police uniform of Kyoto. " But. but.. My boy doesn't need any of that!! He's in training to be the greatest martial artist in the world!! If he goes to school he will get soft!!!" says the man referred to as Mr. Saotome. He is wearing a plain white bandanna wrapped around his head, and an off-white gi wrapped around his rather pudgy frame. "That may well be," replies the officer, "However the law is the law, and he Must attend school. I will escort him to school today. In the future this will be your responsibility" Genma mumbles to himself for a few minutes as the officer stands looking at him and finally says "Fine. BOY! Get in here!" From the second area of this small two-room apartment, comes a small boy, no older than 5 or 6 dressed in a small training gi with his raven colored hair tied in a short pigtail. "What do you want?" he says. "Boy, Your going to start school, this man is going to take you there and set everything up." "But." The boy begins. "No Buts!! Your going and that's final, now go!!"  
  
Authors Notes: I said way back when that I was going to write this story, well so be it, im finally going to get to it (hopefully). Your probably wonder why I stopped there and didn't continue, Well my main Reason is that I'm trying to test out my writing style and see if I can find a way I like better to use in writing this story. Secondly is that starting in chapter one, I'm making a perception change, the rest of the story will be almost entirely from Ranma's point of view(or at least I will try that is) as if we were him and in his mind, By doing this I hope to capture a deeper insight into both the story and Ranma's character, and I also hope this will remain true to the tone of the original stories. 


End file.
